Lightningclaw
is a white tom with pale green eyes. He traveled as a loner with Duskstar, Quailheart, Ravenheart, Tawnypelt, and Cloudfoot, until they stumbled upon ShadowClan. Not wanting to scavenge for food and wanting to have help protecting themselves, they joined the Clan. Duskstar eventually managed to achieve a leader position, and Clan life really does suit them. Description Appearance :Lightningclaw is a medium-sized tom. His fur is of average thickness - it isn't excessively thick, nor is it incredibly thin. He gets cold in the bitter winter, and warm in the dead heat of the summer - but his fur length is at more of a happy medium. His pristine white fur is usually well-groomed, but there are days that he really doesn't care about his fur, and it appears excessively messy and unkept. On his flank, there are multiple scratches - self-inflicted ones, that have been made in darker times. They stand out against the light color of his fur, which makes him quite self-conscious. :His legs are long, and quite thin. He doesn't look emaciated by any means, but his legs are surprisingly long and thin, for a cat his size. His tail is long, but thin. His belly is a bit pronounced - he is not one for working out, and it has caught up to him a bit. His paws are quite small and stubby, with tiny claws hidden inside. They are not out often, and when they are, he retracts them back quite quickly. His ears are rounded, but triangular shaped, and they are a nice shade of pink, with white fur inside. :His eyes are almost perfectly rounded, and a beautiful shade of green. They are at their darkest near his pupil, and get considerably lighter as you near the edge of the eye. His nose is a nice shade of light pink, matching his ears perfectly. Character :Lightningclaw is most easily described as an enigma, or a cat of many emotions. He can be loud and crazy at times, but there are other instances where he can become extremely quiet and withdrawn, wanting to be left alone. When he's angered, he tends to snap at cats - his temper often gets the better of him, and can cause a lot of unintended and unnecessary damage. He has his moods - periods when he slips into a depressed state, wishing he could drown himself in his thoughts and shut the entire world out. :He can be very insecure, whether it has to do with his physical appearance, or whether it has to do with his thoughts or his actions. He tends to have no filter when he speaks, and he doesn't think before he says anything, which backfires a lot. He doesn't forget the instances when he's screwed up - they run through his mind daily, reminding him how much of a screw up he really is. He 's really embarrassed about certain things he's done - the memories don't make it any better. :His anger is one of his biggest flaw - he tends to have a very short temper, and often gets annoyed or irritated when cats don't do as he says or when he's disrespected. He's confident - he doesn't believe that his opinion is one to be kept silent - so he voices it. Voicing his opinion can often result in trouble, and with his temper, things can turn to chaos pretty quickly. :He tends to be more on the reserved side - he would rather stay in camp, in his nest, than go to a Gathering and be forced to interact with other cats. He prefers solitude - he likes being alone because it gives him a break from life and allows him to be whatever the hell he wants to be, when no one is watching and criticizing. Because of this, he probably will never take an apprentice - he has no desire to teach, and prefers not to turn a young cat into another version of himself. :He's quite sensitive - he can usually sense when a cat is feeling upset or crappy about something, and he will do anything he can to rectify the situation, even if it's just listening. He doesn't mind staying up all night to be there for one of his friends - his friends and family are two of the most important things to him, and he believes that his life would not be complete without them. :He is very insecure, mainly about his stomach and how fat he thinks it is. He tends to compare himself to other cats - mainly Duskstar. To him, they're all very thin or very muscular, and he's more on the pudgy side, because they prefer working out and he doesn't. He doesn't like being what he calls "fat", and his hatred of his body image has lowered his self-esteem and shot down his self-confidence. :He is very insecure, mainly about his stomach and how fat he thinks it is. He tends to compare himself to other cats - mainly Duskstar, Ravenheart, or Cloudfoot. To him, they're all very thin or very muscular, and he's more on the pudgy side, because they prefer working out and he doesn't. He doesn't like being what he calls "fat", and his self-harm is often because he hates his body. Abilities :Lightningclaw's strength is combat. He can terrify any cat with his words, and if that doesn't work, his claws are the next best thing. He's trained well in fighting skills, and knows exactly how to outsmart the enemy. This aids him in battle, but his slow speed tends to hinder him. He helps Dukstar come up with battle strategies - that is what he's good at. :Defending himself has always been one of his priorities - he's prepared for having to fight solo, with no one to help him. He knows how to take care of himself, and he knows how to work very well when he's fighting with another cat. Biography Kithood and Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends Duskstar :Duskstar is the one cat Lightningclaw's been able to tell everything to - including the issues he's having with Ravenheart. The older cat doesn't pass judgement on anything, and he sympathizes with Lightninclaw. He's trying to get Ravenheart to see what is right in front of him, but it's obvious that the black tom can't take any kind of hint. This has resulted in a lot of vents, but Lightningclaw knows Duskstar will always be there to listen. Ravenheart :Lightningclaw and Ravenheart grew up as inseparable best friends. They learned how to do everything together, from catching their first pieces of prey, to managing to fight off rogues on their own for the first time. Lightningclaw values Ravenheart as his absolute best friend, and he knows he can go to the other tom with anything. However, they've had a few rifts in the friendship, for instance, when Cloudfoot and Duskstar came into the picture, Lightningclaw was overcome with jealousy. It didn't last long - Ravenheart came to his senses quickly. Now, however, Lightningclaw is pulling away from Ravenheart, as he's starting to develop feelings for his best friend, and Ravenheart has made it obvious that he doesn't like toms. Cloudfoot :Lightningclaw and Cloudfoot did not get off to the best start. When they first met, Ravenheart took an instant shine to Cloudfoot, and Lightningclaw was struck with jealously. The jealously eventually developed into resentment for the younger tom, because he'd stolen Ravenheart's attention. Later, Lightningclaw started to see how fragile Cloudfoot really was, and after a few moments of seeing him at his most vulnerable, Lightningclaw finally realized that Cloudfoot did not pose a threat. Quotes : Trivia *He's based off Michael Clifford. *He's gay. Images Life Chararts :